


A Forgotten Savior

by Kalkay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Community: HPFT, Flashbacks, Gen, Grown Up, Keeping people happy is hard, Most Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Regret, Sleepy Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalkay/pseuds/Kalkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione looks back on altering her parent's memory with regret. </p>
<p>01.03.2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forgotten Savior

I had to leave them behind no matter how much it hurt. Things were never the same after that day and that was something that I still have to come to terms with. I left them behind and because of that, the sad reality is that my parents have no memory of their only child.

The idea seems like a fate worse than death in my mind. It did back then and now… with children of my own…their grandchildren. I shook the thought from my mind as I laid there in bed thinking back on that day. Their safety was far more important then their memories of me ever would be.

_I had been planning my leave for weeks when the day finally came. Making sure I had everything packed and practicing spells on anything and everything I could get my hands on. However when it came to the memory charm, I couldn’t bring myself to work with it. I didn’t want to think about leaving my family behind. I would be walking out of their future and their past._

_“Hermione! Come help us get ready please.” My mother’s voice rang in my memory and I let the stray tear run freely down my cheek._

_“Coming.” I choked back another tear as I called to memory of my mother._

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” I had woken up Ron from his sleep, and though his eyes were barely open and his words hardly audible, his concern was apparent in his voice.

I just closed my eyes and let the tears fall as he pulled me into his chest. “It’s not fair Ron. I should’ve talked to them about it! I should’ve asked if that’s something they wanted to risk!”

“Oh Hermione.” That’s the last thing I heard as Ron pulled me in tighter and I let the last memory of my parents flood my mind again.

_I could hear plates clinking against each other downstairs as my parents hustled about the kitchen setting the table getting everything ready for a family dinner with my grandparents._

_I stopped at the doorway to the kitchen where the smell of roast and ginger tickled my nose. Mum’s favorite recipes were spread across the counter in what looked like a mess but to her they were perfectly organized. She floated around the kitchen in bliss. This is where she belonged._

_She kissed me softly on the forehead before handing me a pitcher. I got some cider out of the refrigerator and filled it. Dinner was pleasant filled with small talk, memories and laughter._

_I loved my family and saying good bye, saying my final good byes that night, was the hardest thing that I’ve ever done. I hugged my grandparents and waved to them from the window, whispering “Obliviate” as they backed down the drive. Taking a deep breath, I brushed away the thought of what I had just done._

_I walked into the family room and seated myself in front of my parents. This was the last that I…_

“Hermione.” Ron pulled me back to him, back to our current reality and away from my thoughts long enough to simply remind me, “They love you.”

_“Mum,” My voice caught in my throat as my parents meet my eyes. “Dad.” The concern on their faces hurt the most as I caught sight of the subtle movements of their caring nature. Mum put her tea down and I saw her motion to stand as she leaned forward in her chair. I jumped to my feet, cutting off this motion and gave her a hug. “Thank you,” I whispered._

_The tear stung at the corner of my eye. I blinked it back and gave dad a hug too. “I love you.”_

_“Love you too dear.” I received a gentle kiss on my forehead from each of them and went up stairs. As I reached the doorway and they started a conversation, “I think the school years get longer each year. It’s so long for her to be away.” The conversation trailed off as I went up the stairs and sat down to gather my thoughts. Taking a deep breath I grabbed the last of my clothes and put them in my bag._

_“Hermione. Tea’s ready, darling!”_

_“Coming, mum!” Gathering the last of my things I went down the stairs, trying not to cry._

_I watched them momentarily as they stared intently at the television as they were walked through a house in Australia. Taking a deep breath I pushed the spell out of my lungs “Obliviate”._

_“Forget me, pretend I never existed.”_

My hands trembled as I forced myself back into reality. Ron had fallen back asleep but still held me tight as he snored. I pushed him slightly with my head to wake him. “Ron.”

…

“Ronald.” I nudged him again.

“What?” he sighed as he tried to wake up.

“I want to find them. Tomorrow. I want to find them.”


End file.
